A Beautiful Thing
by davidr11
Summary: Cat and Tori have fallen in love and Cat's past isn't all nice. After meeting Tori she comes out of a crippling depression. Classic love conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

A Beautiful Thing

**AN: A new story from me that I promise to update regularly if at all possible! I've been reading/enjoying Cori lately, and in all honesty I don't see why it's not more popular! I just have a basic plot outline for this story it will be a more of I'll see where it takes me as I always seem to lose my plot outlines anyways, enjoy!**

Depression is a horrible thing, dark and ugly which sucks since I hate ugly things. I put up a good front at school pretending to be all bubbly and happy, but it's just that; a front. I was contemplating suicide before I met Tori, no one would of ever of guessed that though. I largely considered myself asexual and aromantic but that changed when I met her, a lot of things changed after I met her.

"Hey Cat, would you like to see a movie with me this weekend?" Tori asked bringing me out of my thoughts to look up at her smiling face. Our usual group was sitting out at lunch enjoying a warm Socal winter day.

"Sure Tori! Which movie were you thinking of?"

"They released that new X-men movie, I was thinking we could go see that." I smiled and nodded happily to her reply and the group went back to their chatter as I went back to my thoughts.

Tori had been asking me to do things just the two of us more often, and to be honest I couldn't be happier. She was so beautiful that it hurt to look at her sometimes. Sometimes I would lie in bed at night and think if I could just kiss her once I would die happy, but I think we all know that would never happen Tori is the poster girl for straight. Jade told me you never knew, even if tori thinks she's straight we're young and don't know much about ourselves at this age and I should give it a shot.

That's right Jade knows about my feelings for Tori. I told her just about everything, minus the depression. In all honesty she was just happy to find out I could love somebody who cares if it's a girl or not. I was just happy my best friend accepted me the way I am.

The bell rung breaking me out of my thoughts again and I looked down at my food to see I had eaten on auto pilot which I find myself doing more and more nowadays. At first the group wondered and questioned my new found introvertedness but stopped asking questions when I assured them I was fine and had Jade to back me up.

The rest of the day passed the same as usual, boring with the exception of Sikowitz's which was always interesting and I could not be happier to leave to go home but then Tori stopped me, "Hey Cat." She said looking a bit shy and avoiding my eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house to watch a movie?" she asked with the hint of a smile on her face.

"Of course Tori," I said smiling then stepping forward to hug her. Truth be told I had homework to do but for Tori homework could wait.

We chatted about random topics as Trina drove us to her and Tori's place and I giggled whenever Tori said something silly or funny and she'd let out one of her famous smiles that made my heart skip beats. When we arrived at her house we decided on The Lion Kind, one of my all time favorites, and sat down with soda and popcorn to enjoy the movie.

"I hate this part," I said sadly as Mufassa was about to die. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I was shocked to have Tori turn my head towards her and use her thumbs to wipe the tears away. "Me too Cat, it's always sad but I'm here for you," Tori said with a soft voice. My heart almost seemed to stop as the tears were wiped away. I looked into her eyes and thought about how beautiful she is. Oh God how I'd do anything to kiss her right now. Before I even knew what I was doing I leaned in and planted my lips on hers.

Tori didn't even seemed shocked at it I felt her kiss me back softly. This had to be a dream there was no way this was happening. She pulled back and I almost freaked out and apologized when she pulled my head to hers and softly kissed me again. It wasn't really sexual and there was no tongue even, we just sat there for a few minutes kissing each other before she pulled away and smiled sadly.

"Trina's here so I think it's best we stopped," she said sounding a bit sad. "But we do need to talk about this, and don't assume the talk will be bad. How about you stay the night this weekend after the movie?" she asked looking a bit scared.

"Of course Tori," I responded smiling.

We finished watching The Lion King and I called my dad to have him pick me up. While we were sitting outside we didn't talk much, just held hands playing with each others thumbs. My dad sent me a txt telling me he was around the corner.

"He's almost here," I say sadly looking at Tori. She just smiled and poked my nose then leaned in and kissed me softly. "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful," she responded. Right then my dad pulled up and honked his horn. I smiled at her and ran to his car and jumped in.

After some small talk with my dad, how our days were etc, I just spaced out thinking about what had happened today. Tori and I had kissed, quite a bit, and she had said we'd talk about it and it wouldn't be a bad talk! My heart jumped to my throat.

I ate dinner that night and excused myself to go to bed early saying I was a bit tired. After getting ready for bed I sent Tori a txt.

**I enjoyed our kisses today -Cat**

**Me too, you're an excellent kisser -Tori**

**Oh don't try to flatter me :). So are we dating now? -Cat**

**I think that's something we should discuss in person when you stay the night should be a good time :) -Tori**

After that we just txted talking about what we liked about each other, ignoring the lesbian and or bi question left in the air.

**Damn it's already 11! I lost track of time -Tori**

**Me too, lol. Maybe we should go to bed? -Cat**

**Good idea, I'll see you tomorrow beautiful :* gn -Tori**

**Good night babe :* -Cat**

I fell asleep that night thinking of the most beautiful girl in the world.

_**AN: Okay there's chapter 1. I'm going to keep their relationship soft and sweet, very romantic. Will update ASAP, reviews are always nice ;). Also Cat will be kinda OOC in this, she won't be as ditzy or spaced out. I never liked that about her in the shows lol.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**AN: Up late and I have to stay up so meh, chapter 2!**_

Cat woke up the next morning feeling more energized than she had in a long time, she would get to see Tori at school today and nothing in the world could be better than that. She decided to wear a pink shirt that showed a bit of belly, hoping it would drive Tori nuts of course, and a blue jean skirt. She really hoped Tori would like it, smiling to herself she spent around in the mirror checking her figure. Damn she was fat and she hated that about herself more than anything. Cat hoped Tori would never realize just how fat she was.

Cat's brother dropped her off at school making one of his fat and ugly jokes about her. How she was a blimp and unless she lost weight she'd never find a man. Fuck him she had Tori, though he was right she had no clue how Tori could even look twice at her. She shook her head and decided to get the thoughts out of her mind. She walked into school smiling and excited for a new day, then saw Tori waiting by her locker smiling. She let out a squeal and ran forward jumping the last foot and hugging Tori.

Tori gave her a huge hug and squeezed her hard letting her know she was excited to see her too. "Hey beautiful," Tori said shyly. Cat looked around to make sure they were the only ones in the hall before giving Tori a quick kiss and reply, "I should be the one calling you beautiful."

Tori blushed and smiled before looking away. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yea, better than I have in a real long time," Cat replied while opening her locker to get her math book out. Blah, math first period and Tori isn't even in that class. Tori and her made small talk for a while as more and more kids arrived making sure to not show any PDA or talk like how they felt about each other. They still had to let their friends know about them, and hell they weren't even a "them" yet Tori wanted to discuss it over the weekend.

Cat was sure none of their friends would mind them being together; their group of friends was fairly open minded and loved both of them enough to accept them anyways. Even Jade, though she'd never admit it, loved Tori in her own way.

Time passed slowly all Cat could really do was think about Tori. Finally lunch time came and their group sat around the usual table. Tori plopped down right next to Cat, a bit closer than usual but nothing anyone would question, and started eating. Cat was doing her new usual thing and not really talking though she'd steal looks at Tori and noticed Tori doing the same to her.

Lunch was just about over when she felt Tori's hand find hers under the table and they intertwined fingers. Cat let out a little smile and looked up at Tori. Jade noticed this and looked between Cat and Tori before giving Cat a small smile and nod. She couldn't help but beam a smile that had to have been a thousand watts.

After the lunch bell rang the gang cleared up their table and headed for Sikowitz's. This time it was Cat's turn to sit down next to Tori, due to how the room was setup she couldn't really scoot the desk closer to be closer to her without it being painfully obvious. Their could also be no secret hand holding in this class, oh poo!

The class was a usual one for Sikowitz, meaning it was extremely unusual and ended with Sikowitz telling them they should all drink coconut juice before trying to act, go figure. The rest of the day was Tori less which sucked because all she could do was think about her.

"Hey Cat!" Tori yelled running to catch up to her, out of breath, as Cat walked out of school.

"Andre and I have to work on a song for class, but I was thinking when we were done me and you could skype, or you know, something?" Tori asked nervously starring down at her feet.

"Of course Tori, that would be awesome!"

"Great, thank you babe," Tori grabbed Cat's hand giving it a squeeze before heading off to find Trina.

"Ohh so you're babe now?" Jade asked jokingly from behind Cat.

"Shut up Jade!" Cat giggled before turning to face her scary and surprisingly sweet best friend.

Cat had forgotten Jade had told her she'd give her a ride home today. "We're not even dating, yet that is. She wants to talk about it when I spend the night this weekend."

As Jade drove her home Cat told her all about the other night and how they had kissed, many times, and even though there was no tongue or anything it had felt so perfect and sweet.

"Please stop Cat before you give me diabetes!" Jade said while laughing.

Cat got out of the car promising to call or txt Jade later that night. Jade drove away and Cat heard her metal music start to blast. She would never understand how Jade could listen to that, but to each their own.

"Hey I see your home fatty, want a candy bar?" Her brother said as she walked in throwing an empty snickers wrapper at her.

"Oh sorry, I ate it but there's probably some chocolate smeared in their you could lick out," Cat ran up stairs to her room with tears leaking out of her eyes.

**Skype with me ASAP please beautiful! -Cat**

**Of course baby, but whats wrong? Should I come over? -Tori**

**No, no it's nothing important I just need some cheering up. You're grade is much more important. -Cat**

**Okay, but only if your sure. I'll let you know as soon as I'm done, feel better okay? Ilu -Tori**

Awww, Tori said she loved her. She knew Tori couldn't actually, not so soon at least. It's just something couples say to each other to express affection. Cat lied down in her bed counting down the seconds until Tori would call.

_**AN: So you see some of the reason Cat was/is so depressed, but there's more. I just don't wanna get to angsty to fast before Cat opens up to Tori and has someone to help her through it! I'm not gay myself but I have so many gay friends that I love and I am so happy all these gay marriage laws are going through! So please people, gay or not show your support equal rights is well just that, a right not a privilege! Please review if you can.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey everyone, already time for the 3rd chapter! My site manager's girlfriend is in the hospital giving birth and I'm watching their room for them (their doors broken and would be easy to break in) so I decided to go ahead and release the 3rd installment.**_

"So what's wrong Cat?" asked Tori sounding concerned.

"It was nothing, but I have a question and please be honest Tori. Do you think I'm fat?" Tori looked back at me looking shocked I'd even ask something like that.

"Of course not Cat! You're beautiful and there's nothing wrong with your body at all. Why would you even think that?" Tori asked seeming puzzled.

"It's nothing just a bit insecure I guess," I say nervously hoping she wouldn't question it further.

"So how did the song writing go?" I asked smiling now not being able to wait to hear it.

"Awesome, Andre and I make a good team when it comes to writing songs, would you like to hear it?" I nodded practically jumping out of my bed in excitement to hear Tori's beautiful singing voice.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to my self that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

As she ended the song I had to wipe a tear from my eye. It was so beautiful, like nothing I had ever heard before. Her voice was very simple in it, like a back to the basics type thing. She looked nervous like she was wondering what I'd think of the song.

"Oh my God Tori, that was beautiful. You're beautiful, and perfect." Tori giggled.

"I dunno about beautiful, and I'm far from perfect, but thank you Cat."

We spent the next four hours talking about anything and everything. From how much of a gank Trina's been lately, to the new piano we had gotten in the music room at school, to how Jade had been so much nicer to Tori lately. When we talked about Jade I had to hide a smile not letting hr know I knew why.

"Tori, Jade never hated you. She was threatened, maybe a tad bit jealous but that's all. I mean the first day you attended Hollywood arts it did seem like you were making a move on Beck after all." Tori let out a sigh.

"She never had to worry about that. From the second I saw you I knew you were the one. Besides I've never been to interested in men. I mean I gave them a shot but I never felt a spark, you know?" I nodded letting her know I understood what she meant.

"I thought I was asexual and aromantic at one point," I said nervously never telling anyone this before besides Jade. "But it all changed when I met you. I was so nervous that you wouldn't return the feelings I mean how could straight Tori ever like me?"

"I love you Cat," Tori said in a small voice, almost as if she was afraid of what she was saying.

"You do?" I ask in an even smaller voice shocked that she even heard me. She just nodded and smiled.

"I loved you from the first day I met you. All I could think about if how lucky I'd be to even hold your hand one day much less kiss you. Imagine how I felt when you kissed me. It was like a dream come true better than getting a multimillion dollar record deal, better than anything."

At that moment I wanted to kiss her so bad it honestly physically hurt me. I felt a pain in my heart swell up that made me want to rip my heart out just to stop it.

"I love you too Tori, I think I have since the day we met too."

We talked for a while more before it turned midnight and decided it was best to get off, after all tomorrow was Friday and then I'd be coming home with her. I liked the sound of that coming home with Tori. I don't care what people said or cared about us dating, even if we both were girls, what we had was a beautiful thing.

After getting out of the shower I was in my pajamas walking to my room.

"Hey fat ass, Mom told me to tell you we're going to dinner tomorrow night at pizza palace and I'm telling you to leave some pizza for me. I mean damn you eat enough to feed a starving village!" My brother said viciously before laughing and slamming his door. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I mean I know I'm fat but what does he want me to do? I already barely eat! If I ate any less I'd be on the verge of starving myself.

I ran to my room eyes filling up with tears, God why had Tori gone to bed already I needed her right now. I did the only thing I knew how to do to cope. I pulled the razer blade from my drawer and cut a small line on my upper arm/shoulder area where no one could see it. My eyes filled with tears as I lie down in my bed to sleep. Sleep the only place I wasn't fat and really did deserve Tori encompassed me and I dreamed of the perfect girl all night.

_**AN: Do you guys like my writing style? I'm trying something a bit new with this story, but all my stories lack a lot of dialogue I've noticed. I just have trouble getting it to flow well I guess and when I reread it it feels robotic so I kind of try to avoid it. The song in this chapter is Only Exception by Paramore. Anyways please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**AN: Hey everyone, god I'm so tired it sucks lol. Been getting horrible sleep lately, anyways on with the story.**_

Cat walked into school the next morning feeling so hungry. She didn't eat breakfast this morning but in her defense she had to lose weight to truly deserve Tori!. She pushed her weight issues out of her mind, today wasn't a sad day it had to be a happy day. Not only did she get to see Tori at school but stay the night at her house over the weekend! She squealed when she saw the beautiful girl.

"Tori!" Cat ran froward and hugged the Latina.

"Cat!" Tori exclaimed back while giggling. They hugged each other for as long as they could get away with without raising questions. Cat was a bit later than usual so they couldn't do any real PDA or talk sweet to each other because there where to many other kids here already, but they did enjoy talking about what they could.

The day passed by agonizingly slow for Cat. All she could think of was staying at Tori's over the weekend. Finally the final bell rang and Cat jumped out of her seat struggling to get all her books into her backpack. She sprinted out of the front door of Hollywood Arts craning her neck looking for Tori.

"Hey Cat," Tori said from behind her making her jump.

"Tori! Don't surprise me like that you nearly gave me a heart attack," Cat giggled. Tori rolled her eyes but smiled grabbing Cat's hand and holding it as they walked to Trina's car. Cat was surprised Tori didn't care who saw but then again maybe that was just it; Tori didn't care who saw. Cat smiled at that thought because it would mean she was right. Who cared if they were gay they still had a beautiful thing. Tori let go of her hand when they got to Trina's car as Tori peered around trying to figure out where her bratty sister was.

"Damn it, whenever I'm even two minutes late Trina leaves me but she can be an hour late and doesn't care what I think about it," Tori closed her eyes and leaned against the car sighing.

"Don't worry Tori I'm sure she'll be here soon," Cat replied leaning against the car next to Tori and intertwining their fingers. With her eyes still closed Tori let out a smile and squeezed Cat's hand.

"I know baby Trina just gets on my nerves sometimes, I mean I know she does love me in her own way but she can just be so insensitive," Tori replied sounding tired.

"But Beck we'd make such a great couple!" They heard Trina screech making them jump and let go of each others hands. Cat felt an emptiness where Tori's hand had just been and she didn't like the feeling. To bad they couldn't always be holding hands, and hugging, and kissing. Cat blushed a little making her mind stop before it went anywhere else.

"Trina leave poor Beck alone and please get in the car!" Exclaimed an exasperated Tori. Cat let out a giggle and watched as a slightly winded Beck sprinted pass them probably hoping to find Jade soon and escape Trina.

"Oh fine," pouted Trina as she threw the driver's side door open and got in. The ride home was pretty quiet, if you don't count Trina rambling on about pretty much nothing, as Tori and Cat sat in the back together holding hands and playing with each others thumbs. They finally arrived at the Vega household and Tori and Cat got out while Trina applied lip gloss in the mirror. Cat would never understand that girl; why would you need to apply lip gloss in a rear view mirror before going into your own house? Tori led Cat up to her room and they closed the door throwing their backpacks down and jumping on the bed together.

"So," started Cat turning over to look at Tori. Instead of replying in words Tori leaned forward and kissed Cat. Cat opened her mouth and Tori hers initiating their first real make out. They kissed for a good moment before Tori pulled back.

"God I've been wanting to do that so bad the past t few days," Cat nodded in agreement letting her know she had too.

"So Cat," Tori started shyly, "would you be my girlfriend?" Cat giggled.

"Of course Tori!" Cat exclaimed giggling then leaned forward and kissed Tori again.

"Cat," giggled Tori breaking up the kiss. "We also need to discuss how we'll let everyone know. I don't think I'm ready for the group know just yet. Not that I'm ashamed or anything," Tori quickly says. "But I just need to think of the right way to let everyone know I'm gay and we're dating at the same time, you know?" She asks me nervously. I just giggle.

"It's cool Tori I understand this is a big thing and you need to figure out how to do it right," she smiles at me and my heart swells three times it's normal size. Tori puts her arm around me and pulls me to her her putting her head in the crook of my neck and kissing me there.

"You're so perfect Cat," when she says that my heart swells even more. Maybe just maybe I'm not that fat after all.

_**AN: I hope you guys like chapter 4! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and think I did very well with it. Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Possible triggering chapter read at own risk!**_

After we ate dinner Tori and I were on her bed and Tori was flipping through random channels. I giggled when she couldn't seem to find one thing to leave it on.

"What's so funny?" asked Tori who gave me a side ways glance while smirking. "You silly," I replied giggling again. "You can't decide on one thing and leave it there." Tori laughed too then decided to leave it on The Big Bang Theory.

"Okay, okay you happy?" she asked playfully. "Oh I love this show!" I exclaim. Tori giggles and cuddles up next to me. "You're so cute," she says cooing. I place my head on her chest before looking up into her eyes and kissing her. We kiss for nearly two minutes, soft sweet and gentle, before I pull away and let out a content sigh placing my head back on her chest.

"Tori, please be honest. Why would you want to be with a girl as fat as me?" I ask a bit insecurely. Tori bolts up right and looks puzzled.

"Why do you seem to think you're fat Cat?" she asks genuinely puzzled.

"Well it's just... It's...," I can't seem to drum up the courage to tell her what my brother tells me. How he can see my body for what it really is; a fat tub of lard. Tori sets her hand on my cheek and turns my head up to hers searching into my eyes and I crack.

"My brother," I sob. "He tells me all the time how fat I am and how I need to stop eating." Tori gasped. I had opened up the flood gates and there was no holding back now. "It's not just that either. He use to molest me when I was a little girl," I let out another sob and look up.

"I finally threatened to tell my parents when I was nine years old and he stopped. He was just cold and distant for a while before he started putting me down. Mainly about my weight." I let out another sob and hold on to her. Sob after sob racking my body. She stroked my hair and held me close.

"I had no idea Cat. I mean that's lower than low. No one should have to go through that ever, especially by someone who should love them unconditionally and try to prevent them from ever being hurt," Tori said in almost a whisper in my ear while stroking my hair still.

"So you never told anyone?" She asks after my sobs finally die down a bit. I shake my head no when she picked my head up and wiped away my tears.

"You have to tell someone. Your parents. Lane, my dad, someone!"

"No please don't make me do that! I don't want my brother to have to go away or for people to look at me and just see this poor broken girl who needs to be pitied." Tori sighs and gently puts her hand on my cheek turning my head so she could look into my eyes.

"Cat I don't see a poor broken girl who needs to be pitied, when I look at you I see a strong brave girl who has been through a lot but even after all that has been able to pick herself back up, dust herself off, and keep on living," Tori lovingly says while stroking my cheek. I didn't know what to say to that.

"And, quite frankly, he deserves to have to go away. He did, still does, horrible things to you Cat. No matter what his excuse was it doesn't make it okay or right, and it's a good thing you love him still even after he did that. You have more humanity than he does that if even after him doing that you atre enough to suffer yourself than to send him away."

I looked up into Tori's eyes and knew she was telling the truth. I had to tell someone. "I'll tell my parents, but only after this weekend is over. Let me enjoy two full days with you before the storm hits; okay?" Tori nods then leans in and kisses me.

We lie back down to watch the movie and Tori just strokes my hair it feels so good that in all honesty I wish we could just lie here forever, but it couldn't last forever. Soon I'd have to tell my parents the truth about my brother and I'd single handedly tear my family apart.

_**AN: Short chapter and the next one is going to jump forward to the end of the weekend. A shit storm is about to hit and Cat's going to need all the support from Tori she can get!**_


End file.
